


Remember Me

by bouquetofdaisies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofdaisies/pseuds/bouquetofdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe: After Fitz wakes up from his coma, jemma doesn't leave, but Fitz doesn't remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

After the plane had landed, Jemma got out of her decompression chamber with the help of Fury. "Fitz" she said as she started towards the door. Fury grabbed her arm. "Not so fast, Agent Simmons. Agent Fitz is still getting worked on by our best doctors." "But I am one of your best doctors," Jemma replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Yes you are. But right now you are not physically or emotionally stable enough to operate on someone. Especially someone you know well." "Fine." She walked out of the plane into a very large room. "Where are we?" she questioned. A short man she recognized came out and replied. "It's called the playground. We are still waiting for the rest of your team to arrive." "Eric Koenig!? How!" "I'm Eric's brother, Billy, I should of cleared that up sooner." "Oh." Is all Jemma could reply and cast her eyes downward. Billy's tablet beeped, causing him to look at it and smile. "The rest of your team will be here in five." Billy said somewhat happily. And so they waited until the team showed up. 

+++++

It had been 8 days since the team had been at the Playground. Fitz was in a coma ever since she arrived. Everyday she sat next to his bed, and held his hand as he was unconscious. She only ate 3 times in the past week. Skye begged her to eat more, but she couldn't bear the thought leaving Fitz for long. She cried and cried. Jemma began to lose hope. Coulson stopped by. "Simmons, you have been in here for 8 days and only have eaten three times. You need to eat and get some rest. I need you your help in the lab." "I know sir. I'm sorry." she whispered back. "Fitz is going to be okay" Coulson quietly said, and left. 

+++++

It was the ninth day. Jemma cried but no tears could come, from the lack of water intake. She began whispering to Fitz. "Oh Fitz. You told me you loved me, and then you saved me. And now I'm telling you I love you too, but here I am, unable to save you." And then she kissed his cheek and forehead very softly. Ten minutes later, Fitz began to stir. Jemma mustered the rest of the energy she had to get up and stroke his face. "Fitz?" He opened his eyes and a confused and weak face showed. She clicked the panic button next to his bed to alert doctors to come. Within seconds, doctors came rushing to find that Fitz was awake and began to work from there. They helped Jemma out of the room. "Fitz" she quietly said before she fell the ground. "Get some help over here!" the doctor yelled. More doctors came to Jemma and carried her to a seperate room.

+++++

Coulson and the team were at Jemma's side when she woke up. "What happened-" Skye cut her off. "You waited by Fitz side for nine days and barely ate and drank. He woke up and the doctors had to take over. As they helped you out, you passed out. " "How long have I been unconscious?" "Two days." Coulson responded. Jemma got up and started to leave in her hospital gown. "Where do you think you are going?" Coulson asked. "I'm going to see Fitz" Jemma said in an almost giddy voice. "But Jemma, he-" Skye tried to say. But Jemma was gone. 

+++++

After Jemma was showered, changed, and ate, she headed to the 'Family Room'. There Fitz was, sitting on the couch mindlessly watching the television. "Fitz!" Fitz turned to look at her. "Excuse me, but who are you? " Jemma laughed, thinking he was joking.  "It's me, Fitz. Jemma." "I'm sorry, but i do not think I know you." And right in that moment she saw in his eyes, that he meant it. Fitz did not know who she is. 

+++++

Jemma stayed in her room for a week, and only left for food, bathroom breaks, and showers. She cried and wrote letters to Fitz knowing she'd never give them to him. Skye tried to talk to her, but Jemma just pushed her out. Whenever she bumped into Fitz, she turn around and go into the other direction. One time he ran into her in the kitchen. "Hey" He gently said. "She looked at him and reluctantly said hi. "Why don't you talk to me?" "Because." She sadly replied. "Well, I've been wanting to talk to you. All I know is that i woke up in a hospital like room, and that I'm and engineer. I clearly do not remember anyone. But you, whenever I pass you in the corridor, I get a strangely familiar feeling. It's like an itch in the back of my brain that i cannot quite reach." Jemma did not know what to say. She just looked downwards and said, "Okay." and left.

+++++

Several days had past, and Jemma and Fitz sometimes talked. But one day Jemma couldn't handle it. She had to ask questions. So she went looking for him and found him the kitchen. "Fitz." She said. "Yes, Agent Simmons?" She always missed him calling her Jemma. "You don't remember anything, at all?" "Yes." "One hundred percent?" "Well, I think so. But i do have the same dream everynight." Jemma did not know why that mattered, but she might as well hear it. "What is it?" "It starts out with me stuck in the lab. You have tear stains on your face and you are about to jump off of the Bus, and I'm screaming. You turn to look at me and then you jump. And the moment you jump, everything goes black, and then I find myself at the bottom of the ocean in a storage pod. Water is rushing in, but this time you are the one screaming and crying. Then everything goes black and I wake up. Weird isn't it? I'm not where any of it came from. Hey, are you okay?" Jemma found that she was crying. He came over and offered a hug. Jemma got up and was about to leave, but Fitz hugged her anyway. 

+++++

She lost it. She cried and cried. "Oh, Fitz." she said. She didn't know what got into her, but she gently put her hands on Fitz face and began to kiss him all over his face, and then went back to hugging him. He began to cry as well. "Jemma?" He said which caused her to put back and look at him. She looked into his eyes and it said everything:

He remembered. 


End file.
